


Such a Lovely Lady

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: pandaesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After I made this aesthetics, I felt that I had to write something about it. So Liz happened :)</p><p>https://twitter.com/pandaesthetics/status/691949592536092672</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Lovely Lady

When Liz got back to her room, she was soaking wet. It was raining like cats and dogs so she took the opportunity to walk under the rain. She sneaked out without seen by her mother or Idris. Because if any of them would see her, they’d start go give lectures about how a lady is not suppose to get wet or get dirty. But Liz liked walking in their garden and she liked it more walking under the rain.  
She walked through the birdhouse, to check her beloved sparrows. Liz always had a special thing with birds. Maybe it’s because she always wanted to fly or maybe because the birds have more freedom than her. She left her colourless umbrella at the door and got inside the birdhouse to feed them. A couple of minutes later, she heard her name echoing through the mansion. Seems like getting dirty wasn't a thing for the ladies but yelling her daughter name from the window was a thing for ladies. At least it was a thing for the Lady of Lyrax. 

“Your mother is furious Lady Elizabeth. Let me take your coat.”  
She took of her cream coloured coat and handed it over to the middle aged man. “Oh, Doesn’t she always furious Mr.James?”  
Mr.James was with them as long as Liz knows. He politely smiled and didn't answer. Liz wasn't expecting one so she climbed the stairs to her room. 

She was changing her clothes in her dressing room when she hear the door’s opening. Only her mother could enter the rooms without knocking them. “Darling?” she said with a question in her voice. “I’m here mother.” Liz replied while trying to put together her blonde hair.  
“My darling girl, your father just called. He wants to have a dinner party tonight and he wants you to join, too.” When the Lady saw the frown on her daughter’s face she added “I know, you’re not a fan of dinner parties but this one seems important to your father. Please.”  
Liz had no choice but to say no. “Fine, but I want Idris to choose my dress mother not you.”  
Lady gave her a smile could only mean to an eyeroll and said “I already asked her to choose something for you dear.” 

Liz slowly walked to her bed where a cream dress lied down. There were pearls on both of the shoulders. Idris -her nanny- always knew what Liz would like. She sat on her make-up desk and started to brush her hair thinking of what this night would be.


End file.
